1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device having slim border-area architecture and driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among existing display devices, the flat-panel displays have gained utmost popularity. Furthermore, among the flat-panel displays, the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in various electronic products such as computer monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or flat-panel televisions due to advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation. In general, the liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal layer encapsulated between two substrates and a backlight module for providing a backlight source. The operation of a liquid crystal display is featured by varying voltage drops between opposite sides of the liquid crystal layer for twisting the angles of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer so that the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled for illustrating images with the aid of the backlight source.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 100 comprises a bottom substrate 110, a top substrate 190 positioned above top of the bottom substrate 110, and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) encapsulated between the bottom substrate 110 and the top substrate 190. The top substrate 190 is a color filter employed to display color images. The bottom substrate 110 comprises a plurality of data lines 130, a plurality of gate lines 150, a plurality of auxiliary gate lines 155, a first border area 180, a second border area 185, a display area 195 and a driving module 101. The data lines 130 and the gate lines 150 are disposed in the display area 195. The auxiliary gate lines 155 are disposed in the first border area 180 and the second border area 185. The driving module 101 is electrically connected to the auxiliary gate lines 155 so that a plurality of gate signals provided can be furnished to the gate lines 150 via the auxiliary gate lines 155. The driving module 101 is further electrically connected to the data lines 130 so that a plurality of data signals provided can be furnished to a plurality of pixel units (not shown) via the data lines 130. The liquid crystal display 100 makes use of the gate signals for providing a control of writing the data signals into the pixel units so as to illustrate images.
In the structure of the conventional liquid crystal display 100, the number of the auxiliary gate lines 155 is substantially equal to the number of the gate lines 150. For that reason, the bottom substrate 110 is required to provide the first border area 180 and the second border area 185 both having sufficient widths and space for accommodating the auxiliary gate lines 155. However, because the displays installed in most of the portable electronic devices are small-size liquid crystal displays, how to reduce substrate dimension by shrinking border area for devising a small-size liquid crystal display has become one of the most important topics nowadays.